Captive
by Fangirl.Awesome
Summary: THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic so please, bear with me here. umm, so yeah here are the pairings. Sophie/Fitz Keefe/OC Dex/Biana I'm sorry if I get their personalities wrong.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the KOTLC characters. They belong to Shannon Messenger. I DO own Cam who is my OC.**

 **Chapter One:**

"Now, don't open the door for strangers. We won't be here and you are a thirteen year old girl," my Mom says to me as she opens the front door. Dad is already in the car, honking for Mom to hurry.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Mom. I've stayed home alone before." I roll my eyes.

Mom chuckles. "I know you know I just wanted to make sure you remembered."

I roll my eyes again. "I love you. See you soon."

"I love you too." With that she closed the door, taking the chilly night air with her.

After Mom closed the door and locked it I got up and went to the kitchen to make popcorn. When I was coming back to the living room the doorbell rang. Remembering Mom's warning I set my popcorn bowl on the coffee table and crawled to the window. I peeked through the blinds and gasped at the sight on my doorstep. Ignoring Mom's rule I unlocked the door and threw it open.

"Umm, hi. My name's Fitz. Is this the Lincoln's house?"

 **YAY! MY FIRST CHAPTER! Sorry it's so short, i'll try to make them longer in the future. Feel free to review and give out ideas for later chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOOKKKKK, SECOND CHAPTER! Shoutout to Guest for my first review! you don't know how much I smiled and squealed when I saw it. This chapter is longer then the first one and I hope you guys like it. Another shoutout to Fangirl7777 for liking this story, it means so much. Love you guys and thanks for reading!**

"Oh. My. Gosh." Fitz. Freaking. Vacker is standing on my doorstep. On my DOORSTEP.

"Am I dreaming? Somebody slap me," I say, still gawking.

"I'll slap you," a new voice offers. A boy a little older than me steps up from behind Fitz. He smirks and I nearly faint from how cute he is.

"I'm-" I cut him off. "Keefe Sencen," I finish.

He looks surprised. Then that surprise morphed into suspicion. Keefe looked at me through narrowed ice blue eyes "How did you know that?"

I shrugged. "Lucky guess?" It came out more of a question then an answer. Keefe moved to touch my hand but a smaller hand grabbed his wrist.

"Keefe, not now," a female voice commands. My eyes travel up her arm to meet brown eyes.

"Oh cheeseballs. You're Sophie Foster. Your actually real! And ALIVE!" I exclaim. But then I immediately clamp my mouth shut, realizing what I had just said. Sophie's face takes on a confused expression. "Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"Uh, y-you guys should come i-inside. It's kind of c-cold out here. See? Brrr," I say through fake chattering teeth.

"You never answered Wonder-er- Fitz's question," a strawberry blonde pipes.

"You're Dex!" I realize. "Oh my balls can you fix my laptop? It's driving me crazy because it won't freaking turn on."

"Oh. And please, Biana, I know your there. You don't have to stay vanished." I watch their faces for signs of shock. I giggle when it happens. Biana appears, momentarily angry for being discovered. "Come in, come in, make yourselves at ho-" I stop short when I see a book lying next to my popcorn bowl on the coffee table. A book that would absolutely horrify my guest if they saw it. "Crap," I mutter scrambling to retrieve it. I feel a hand clamp down on my wrist and spin around to find the hand belongs to Keefe. I try to cover my sense of panic and horror with happy feeling, knowing him to be an Empath. Yeah, I don't think it's working.

"What are you hiding, Stranger?" he asks, glancing a look down at his hand on my wrist.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Not a thing," I answer, giggling nervously. I silently curse myself for ranting. _And_ for the giggling. I try not to look at the Keeper Of The Lost Cities book but my eyes seem to fail me and I do it anyways. Keefe follows my gaze. "And what's that?" Neither of us have noticed the other trailing in behind us.

"Nothing," I squeak. Repeating myself. When he starts toward it, I yank my hand free and snatch it up, sprinting to my room. But, since luck seems to avoid me,Keefe tackles me to the ground. Not caring that I'm a girl, apparently. Under normal circumstances I would be thrilled to find that Keefe-and everybody else- was since this isn't normal circumstances, I wish he was back to being a book character. Coming back to reality I find Keefe pinning my hands to the ground. Sitting on my chest he looks down at me. "What's that?" He ask again. He gestures with his head toward the book I'm clutching in my hand. Thank you God that the cover is facing the floor.

"I won't tell you," I grunt. He flashes his trademark smirk when I struggle to get free. A smirk I'm slowly falling in love with but trying not to admit to myself.

"You can't get free. I mean, it's pretty obvious your not the strongest."

I glance at the others, who have gathered behind Keefe. There's concern in their eyes but none of them move to help. I give Keefe a smirk of my own and announce, "And that's where you're wrong." With that I kick Keefe out from under me and grin when I hear a thump and a grunt. I take the stairs two at a time and make it to my bedroom. As fast as I can I chuck the book out my window, which I fortunately left open from a couple of hours ago. I hear hurried footsteps on the stairs and I turn with a grin towards the door. My grin grows wider when Keefe and the others appear, Keefe rubbing his backside. He glares at me until he notices my hand behind my back.

"What's that behind your back, Stranger?" I knew he was going to ask.

I show him my empty hands and repeat my earlier words. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Not. A. Thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm going to try to switch up the POVs so here's Keefe**

 **Oh, and thanks for all the awesome reviews. A review said that Keefe doesn't act like that so I re-read my last chapter and she was totally RIGHT! So this chapter** **I'll** **try to capture his personality better. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND REVIEW FOR IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! And I also used some Demigod swearing. So, be on the lookout for that. *wink* *wink***

KEEFE

Her house was cozy, I have to admit. It's also super small. My bedroom is bigger than their living room. Stranger (my new nickname for her) said her name is Cam. What she wore was weird. She had these...box things on her face. That was what I called them until Sophie said they were called glasses. Cam added they improve her vision since she's ' _nearly blind'._ It covered up her pretty blue eyes. Wait what? Did I just think that? I already like someone. I glance at Sophie and frown when I see her and Fitz sitting together. Don't I? I got distracted from my thoughts when I notice a bowl of something sitting on the coffee table. It looked really good. What would happen if I just took one? Cam's voice shakes me back to reality.

"Ok, people. Now _I_ have some questions. What in Hade's name, are you doing in the Forbidden Cities? And what is up with those clothes? They look, err, a little big," Cam asks, gesturing to our too big clothing.

For the first time since we arrived in the Forbidden Cities Biana spoke up. "Excuse me, _Cam_ ," she spat, "I picked out those clothes when we got here so if you have a problem with them you can tell me face to face."

"Fine. They're a little big, _Biana_. There's this thing called a tag and it shows you the size. Maybe you should have checked it before you bought them," came Cam's sarcastic reply.

In a flash Biana was up and in Cam's face. Nobody, I mean _nobody_ , would dare insult Biana with her choice of clothing. I did it once and all I got back was a bruise. I stole a look at Sophie and Fitz and see them looking on with concern. I guess I was the only one ready for a cat fight. My money was on Biana, what with her tackling me while playing basequest.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" I shout.

"Keefe! Don't encourage them," Sophie snapped at me.

"Aww, come on, Foster. Loosen up a bit. It's not like they're going to kill each other," I tell her with an innocent look. I return my gaze to Cam and Biana. I find Cam standing up too, nose to nose with Biana. But before any of them got a hit in (which I was seriously disappointed with, by the way) I heard a door slam. Then another one. Cam looked startled for a second, but snapped out of it and rushed to the window. "Oh gods and titans. Why are they home so early?" She glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. "They were only gone for 20 minutes."

Cam quickly turned around and faced us. "You guys need to go upstairs to my room. Come on! Hurry!"

We all sprang to our feet not really knowing what we were running from. And Dex asked just that.

"It's my parents," Cam explained, " they were supposed to be gone for at least 2 hours, but they're home early. I wonder why?" She mumbles that last part so nobody can hear. I did, though, and only because I was right next to her. We arrive at her room and she ushers us in. "Where to hide you, where to hide yo-AHA!" she yells, making us jump.

"Sorry," she said quickly. She didn't sound sorry. "Ok. In here, guys. Ah, I hope you all fit." We squeeze into her closet, which was a tight fit.

"Well isn't this cozy," I say, earning myself a shush from Cam.

"Ok. Try to be as quiet as possible. I'll let you guys out when I come to bed. If you have to go to the bathroom, well, than that sucks because you can't come out. Sorry. So try to hold it. If you have small bladders, then I guess you can go in you pants. If you do you have to clean it up though," Cam announces.

"Oooh, that sounds tempting, Stranger," I say mischievously.

"Don't," Cam states simply.

"Cam? You here? Can you come down?" a muffled voice shouts.

"Yeah! Coming!" Cam yells a reply. "You guys okay if I leave?"

"Sure," Fitz answers.

"Wait what if we-" Sophie was cut off from the closet door closing.

"See you soon." we hear outside the door. Then footsteps padding away from the door.

"Guys?" Dex says.

"What is it Dex?" Sophie sighs.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

We all groan. "Really? Right now?" Biana exclaims incredulously.

"Well, remember when Cam mentioned small bladders?" Dex continues.

I nod, but I don't think he saw what with the pitch black darkness surrounding us.

"Well, I am one of those people with a small bladder."

I groan again and the others shush me. This is going to be a heck of a long night.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had writer's block. Gah I hate writer's block. Anyway, I'm going to try to update everyday so...yah. See ya later, PEOPLES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO PEOPLE! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was planning to write but then I forgot so...yah. anyway... I have some plans for the ending of this story that might leave you sobbing. Depends on how emotional you are. I just have to get through the beginning first. love you and thanks for reading!**

 **FITZ'S POV**

"I'm not trying to freak anyone out here but, something just touched my leg and I may or may not be having a mini heart attack over here. Just, letting you guys know," Keefe whispered.

I sigh. This is totally NOT going as planned. We were supposed to meet my Dad along time ago with information about Cam. We were definitely not supposed to talk to her. But, she seems to know everything about us. I wonder if she's part of The Black Swan. Then a terrifying thought crossed my mind.

"Sophie," I whisper fiercely.

"What?" she whispers back.

"Can we talk in your head?"

"Umm, sure."

I open my mind to Sophie's.

 _What is it?_ She asks again.

 _Do you think Cam's part of the Neverseen?_

 _I- I never actually thought about it. But now that you mention it... She could be. She seems to know a lot about us._

 _What would happen if you read her thoughts? Do you think you can?_

 _I don't know. That goes against the rules of Telepathy, Fitz,_ Sophie transmitted warily.

 _I_ _know_ , I sighed. _It's j_ _ust, I don't want to bring a Neverseen agent to Everglen. Not with what happened to you._

If I could see in the dark, I would've saw Sophie flinch, like she'd been hit, by my choice of words. Finally Sophie gave in.

 _Fine. I'll do it when she let's us out of this horrid dark closet._

 _Thanks Soph,, your the best._

Again, if I could see, I would've seen Sophie blush. And we've finally had telepathic conversation without being interrupted by Keefe. Suddenly I hear a shriek and a _BANG!_

"Ahhh! Something touched me. Again!" Keefe yelps.

"Keefe! Shut up!" Biana scolds.

We hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh, crap," I mutter. "Guys, shush. Someone's coming." We all hold our breaths. None of us move. Partly because we don't want to make anymore noise and partly because we can't. We physically cannot move.

"I didn't here anything Dad," we hear Cam's voice say.

"Well _I_ definitely heard something," a male voices answers.

Oh no. Cam's Dad is going to find us. And all because of Keefe. I felt a wave of anger wash over me. He always messes things up. The reasonable part of my brain whispered it wasn't his fault but the other, more rash, part of my brain told the reasonable half to shut up. My heart pounded in my ears. Is it normal to feel your pulse in your throat?

"Dad, I really don't feel comfortable with you looking through my stuff. There's, ah, private _girl_ products in there. If you know what I mean," Cam argues.

"Honey, I changed your diaper for years. I think I can handle _'girl products',_ " her Dad counters.

On that note, before we had a chance to react, he opened the closet door.

 **Okay. Fourth chapter done. Don't worry, they'll go to the Lost Cities soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. SEE YA LATER PEOPLES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Um... sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy with family issues. anyways,... _"Let's get down to business and defeat... the Hans. Did they send me daughters when I a-_ " ah sorry. I just saw the opportunity and took it. anyway, hope you like this chapter and I'll try to make it a bit longer.**

 **Cam's POV**

"Dad no plea-" I was cut off by the closet door squeaking open.

"Um...hi," Keefe said lamely, offering a small wave. He meet his icy blue eyes to my teal ones and mouths, _we are sooo dead._

I nod. We _are_ so dead. The Keeper crew got discovered and I was surely going to take the blame. I look into the closet and see Dex staring at the ground, Fitz running his hands through his hair, Sophie staring at my Dad, and Keefe staring at me. I figured Biana vanished since I didn't see her.

"Dad this is-" I didn't want to use their real names, since I forced him to read the Keeper books, so I made some up.

" This is Renaldo," I gestured to Fitz, "Bob," that was Dex,"Dory," Sophie, "And the one right their is...is..." I couldn't think of anymore crappy names so I looked around the room. Aha! I got one. Keefe's name is going to be-"Beddy with a two Ds instead of two Ts. Don't forget that. He gets mad if you forget."

Wow. I seriously _suck_ at coming up with names.

"What are they doing in your closet?" Dad questions, beckoning for them to come out.

"Uh, looking at my clothes?" I answer. He gives me a look.

I sigh. "Fine. We were...umm...you know..."

"We were studying, sir," Fitz pipes up.

"Then where are the books?" My Dad is definitely not buying it.

"Well...you see, sir. We were..."

"If you want to know the truth, we were playing truth or dare. And Cam dared us all to be locked in her closet for 20 minutes. Sir,' the expert liar spoke up. Keefe smiled at Dad and walked up to stand next to me. With him being there, I felt myself relax immensely. We had this. Dad just _had_ to believe us. It's not like we did anything wrong. Then Dad turned to me.

"Mom told you not to have anyone here while we were gone."

"In my defense, Dad, Mom said not to open the door for anybody. She didn't say anything about my friends coming over. And why did you come home so early?" I ask, trying to direct all the attention from me.

"Don't change the subject, Cam. I'm sorry that you didn't follow the rules and now you have to face the consequences. Renaldo, Bob, Beddy, and Dory, I am sorry but you have to go home. Cam is grounded till further notice."

"What? You can't- you can't do that. They're...they're sleeping over! And all their parents are out of town so..." I said, trying to convince Dad to let them stay.

"Is this true?" He turns to the Keeper crew. They all nod. Dad sighs.

"Alright, alright. I'll have to talk to Mrs. Lincoln about all this but until then, you can stay. Oh, and Cam, where did you meet these-" he glances at my friends taking in their ill-fitting clothing, "interesting group of teenagers?"

"From...school. Yeah, from school," I answer, nodding. Dad didn't look very convinced but he didn't say anything. He nodded once and went back downstairs, calling out to Mom on the way down.

"Oh, thank goodness," I breathe. "I was so sure we were toast."

"We need to work on your lying skills, Cam. They...kind of suck," Keefe tells me.

I clutch my chest, pretending to be offended."You think I suck at _lying_?"

"Uh, yeah I do," Keefe said with a smirk.

"You, sir, have no idea what you're talking about. I happen to be a _fantastic_ liar. I was just under pressure, that's all."

"Oh yeah? You want a bet?" Keefe taunted.

"Heck yeah. I'll bet you...twenty bucks. Wait. I mean lusters," I amend. Then I noticed my mistake.(I seem to be making a lot of those) I wasn't supposed to know what lusters are. I was supposed to be a dumb human, unknowing the elfish ways and money. I look up at all of them and see them staring at me. Sophie and Fitz throwing suspicious, slightly scared, looks.

"You're not supposed to know what those are," Sophie whispered. Biana appeared with slight confusion on her pretty face.

"What are you hiding, Stranger?" Keefe asks quietly, staring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. Suddenly I find the urge to tell them. About the books about them, how I know every little thing about the elvin world. Through my glasses' lens I gaze into Keefe's eyes.

"I can't tell you," I whisper. "You'd freak if I did."

Then Keefe asked something that made my heart skip a beat. "You're part of the Neverseen, aren't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**HHHHEEEELLLLOOOOOOO! this chapter got deleted and It was super long and I was like, no. so now I have to rewrite it and I just, aaaggggghhhhh. anyways, enjoy!**

 **Keefe's POV**

"WHAT?!" Cam screamed. I flinch from how loud she is."What?" she asked, quieter.

"Are you part of the Neverseen?" I ask again. Her eyes held confusion and, was that _pain?_ I caused her to feel _pain_? Guilt filled my chest and I looked at the others. Fitz, like always, was running his hand through his hair, Sophie pulling out an eyelash, Dex staring at the ground, and Biana twiddling with a strand of her hair. I tear my gaze away and stare down at Cam.

"No-no. I don't think so," Cam answers.

"You don't think so?" Dex repeats. "How do you not know? It's a yes or no question. It's simple."

"I don't know," Cam says again, clutching her head. "Sophie come here, please," she says.

I watch Sophie warily come forward and stand next to me. "What is it?" Sophie asks her.

"I want you t-to search my mind," Cam states, her voice shaky.

"For what?" Sophie pulls out another eyelash.

"For anything about the Neverseen, The Black Swan, anything. But if you find out how I know about you, you can't tell anyone," comes the reply.

Sophie looks at me, her eyes asking me what to do. I shrug and gesture to Cam, who is watching our silent exchange. A moment passes before Sophie's shaking hands reach out for Cam. " Ok, I agree. You ready?" she asked.

"No."

"Ok, I'm going in." With that Sophie places her hands on Cam's temples. Without thinking I reach out and grab Cam's hand. She looks at me and offers a small smile. I want to tell her it's going to be fine. But I don't know that for sure. All I know is that it feels like Cam's another Black Swan clue. Something we need to figure out before we can move on. Something that's important. She's hiding something, I know it. What she's hiding is something I have no idea about. But I know it's something we have no idea about. Maybe about The Black Swan, maybe about the Neverseen. Whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out. Suddenly Cam gasps and tightens her grip on my hand.

"Ow, Cam ow. _Oooowwww,"_ I exclaim.

Cam's starting to shake and Sophie's panting. Then Fitz is suddenly by my side. "We need to get them apart."

I nod. "You get Sophie, I'll get Cam."

I let go of Cam's hand and start toward her. Without warning Sophie screams and Fitz drags her away from Cam. Their connection broken Cam crumples to the ground. I barely manage to catch her and I set her on the ground.

"What did you do?" I ask a shaking Sophie.

"I don't-I don't know. Her mind blocked me. I managed to get through it but then-then- all her memories seemed to turn against her _and_ me. It was like somebody was controlling her mind. It was so...horrible. So then I tried to inflict on her but it bounced back. Kind of like Bronte's mind. All I got out of it was that, she's hiding something. something big. And...I don't think she knows what she's keeping from us. I think, she's like me," Sophie explained.

"What do you mean?" Biana spoke up. Her and Dex walked toward us. I look down at Cam. She's sweating and gasping for breath. I push her hair off her forward. And I might've let my hand linger longer than need be on her cheek. I break out of my thoughts when I hear what Sophie says next.

"I think she's Project, like me. But I don't think she's the Black Swan's project. I think she's the Neverseen's."

 **DA DA DAAAA! ok that wasn't _that_ big of plot twist but you know what? Chicken Butt. anyway TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEELLLOOOOO SAN FRANSISCO! kidding. anyway, SEVENTH CHAPTER IS HERE! I have another idea for a story so after this I'm going to post the first chapter of it. so yah. enjoy!**

 **Cam's POV**

Darkness. That was all there was. The pain subsided a while ago. Different shades of black swirled across my vision. Were my eyes open? Were they closed? All of a sudden a woman's voice filled my mind.

"Confused are we?" Her voice was as smooth as silk, washing over me. I felt my body shudder violently.

 _Get out of my head_ , I think.

"Now, now, no need to be rude. You wouldn't say that if you knew who I am," she purred.

 _How did you get in here,_ I ask her.

"Now if I told you, you would, ah, _freak out_ ," she answers, repeating my words I said to Keefe.

 _Get out._

"Now why would I do that?"

 _Because I don't want you IN MY HEAD._ This women scared me. How did she get into my brain?

The voice sighs. "You never listened to me. You were an independent little thing."

 _W-what do you mean?_

"What do I mean? Oh honey, you know _exactly_ what I mean."

I want this woman's voice out of my head. She sounded vaguely familiar. But every time I try to put a face to her voice I would feel a sharp pain. It was gone in an instant, like a mother popping a child's mouth for saying something naughty.

 _Get out of my head, Get out of_ me _,_ I command her.

"You never talked like that. Being in the human world destroyed you manners. I told him you were fine with me. Of course he ignored me. He always does. Now if you stayed wi-"

I cut her off. I've had enough of her complaining and her voice in my mind.

 _Get out! Go away! I don't want you here. I don't care if I'm rude, or I have no manners. I just want you OUT!_ I scream. I 'm not sure if I said that out loud but I really didn't care, I wanted her out.

The voice huffs."Fine. But I'll be back. I'm always watching," she hisses.

 _You sound like that lady from Monster's Inc._ I insult her, but she's already gone. It was just me and the pitch black dark again. Instantly I feel a deep pain in my heart. Like someone squeezing it. With another pang I realize the feeling. I had felt it a lot at school. Since I had no sister, brother, friend, no one to be with me I always felt lonely. The loneliness turned into a deep sadness, making my chest ache. Suddenly I feel something wet running down my cheeks. Was that tears? I never cry. It shows weakness, vulnerability.

Abruptly the darkness turned colors. Wait, what? Isn't darkness, you know, _darkness_? I open my eyes to find a strange man with glasses looking over me. My pulse quickened and my throat clenched. I let out a strangled scream and thrust my fist out, connecting with something solid. I learned to fight from my Dad, since we live in New York, you never know when you need to knock someone's teeth out of their skull. The man stumbled back and cradled his jaw, his glasses askew. It took me a second to realize that this is the infamous Elwin. I quickly jump up from the bed I was laying on (how the heck did I get here?) to say sorry but the blood rushed to my head and my knees buckled. Somebody caught me with strong arms and kept me from falling to the ground.

I spin around to find myself staring at icy blue eyes, which glanced down at his arms wrapped around my waist. When they met back up with mine they twinkled mischievously. "Not so fast there, Stranger, you just had your first light leap. And did I mention you were unconscious for-how long was it?" He asked Sophie, who was checking on that man.

"About 15 minutes," she answers. Then she turned towards me. "You just punched Elwin."

I didn't intend to punch him, it just sort of...happened. And I told her just that.

"Yeah, well, I _intend_ for you to apologize to him," she tells me.

Before I can answer Biana rushes in, followed by Dex and _another_ man. Seriously, how many people can fit in this room? The man that walked in with him them took everything in, including Keefe's arms still wrapped around me. I guess Keefe notices it too because we both hastily step away from each other, me still a little wobbly. Immediately I missed Keefe's warmth and his arms around me. They made me feel secure, safe. I look around and the room and see a picture hanging above one of the beds. It looked like Sophie in her mastodon costume. I snort but quickly smother it with my hand. The sound didn't go completely unnoticed because Keefe glanced at the picture and winked at me.

"What happened here?" The man asked Elwin. Realization dawned on me. That was Alden. _The_ Alden.

"Am unched he in da daw,"he tries to answer. Alden looked at Sophie, asking her for a translation.

She sighed, "He said, Cam punched him in the jaw, Alden."

Alden turned his gaze to me. His teal eyes met widened and he turned toward Fitz, who hadn't said a word since I've woken up. "You weren't supposed to bring her here."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? She was unconscious and crying. And her parents found us _hiding in her closet_. Dex here almost peed his freaking pants and Biana was jealous of Cam."

"I was not!" Biana cried. We all ignored her. Dex grumbled something incoherent. I thought I heard the word Fitz thrown in there with few choice words.

Alden sighed and ran his hand through his hair, just like Fitz. "We need to take her to Everglen. She would have to stay there until we can find her a place to stay."

Fitz nodded in agreement and Alden took out his pathfinder. "Elwin, is Cam ready for another light leap?"

Elwin nodded and grimaced from the pain in his jaw.

"OK, here we go. Cam come here please." I oblige. "Now take my hand and focus only on my hand. Got that?"

I give him one nod of my head and hesitantly slip my hand into his. Alden held the pathfinder up to the light and it cast a beam onto the floor. Before we stepped onto the light, Alden glanced at the others and said, "Meet us there." With that we stepped into the light.

 **OOOOKKKKKKAAAYYYYY! thanks for reading this far! sorry there's a lot of !s. Love you guys and TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SECOND UPDATE OF THE DAY BECAUSE WHY NOT! anyway I've got a couple of questions for yah. First, should Jensi have a crush on Cam? Second question, what should Cam's ability be? I have some ideas and I want to do multiple ones but I'm having doubts about that. so review your answers, I would totally appreciate it. Also thanks for the people who have reviewed in the past! love you! NOW GO READ MY CHAPTER! im kidding. wait im not kidding about reading my chapter im kidding about sounding angry an-you know what? you can go read my chapter now.**

 **Cam's POV**

Light leaping was pretty cool after you get over the slight nausea and shock of it. I really don't know how much time I stood gawking at the horribly bright gates of Everglen. Alden tugged on my hand gently and led me up the windy path toward the front door. I barely had time to register how freaking awesome it was to _actually_ be at Fitz's, Biana's, and Alden's home. I wipe my glasses' lens on my shirt to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. When we reached the living room, we found Della reading a book in one of the chairs. She looked up and jumped at the sight of Alden and me, still hand in hand.

"Oh! Alden, you should have told me we were going to have guest, I would've cleaned up a bit," Della scolded. She sounded like she was wearing her pajamas. Of course, she wasn't. She was wearing a lavender dress that complimented her curves and her dark hair was pinned up in an elegant up-do. Her eyes twinled and she got up and strode toward us, blinking in and out. Now I know how Sophie felt. Seeing Della do that was unsettling. She grasped her hand in her own and gazed at me.

"Oh, you have the most gorgeous eyes! Can I take those...things off you head so I can see them better?"

Before I told her an answer she plucked them off. Suddenly the whole world was really blurry. It was disorienting. I clutched Alden's hand and arm. The others came decided to come right then. I barely saw them arrive what with the world looking like a poor quality photo. I did notice Keefe staring at me. Well I think it's Keefe. Gah, where's Della with my glasses?

"I think they look good on me. What do you think Alden? And what are these called again?" I hear Della ask.

She didn't put them on. Of course she did. I don't think elves wore glasses. Well, except Elwin, but still. I bet to her they were a new accessary, not something to help people see.

"I _think,_ Della honey, that you should give Cam back her-her-"

"Glasses," Sophie filled in.

"Yes, glasses," Alden repeated.

"Oh! Yes, yes, sorry dear," Della hurried over to me and I gratefully took back my glasses.

When I put them back on I realized Keefe _was_ staring at me. Maybe because I looked weird without my glasses coving half of my face. _Or maybe because you looked pretty_ , I thought. Now _that_ couldn't be it. I never thought myself as pretty. Never in my life. And I don't care how I look. Never did. I would put on a little mascara and eyeliner but that was it. But recently I had put a little more effort in my outfit, probably because I was in middle school. Alden's voice snapped be back to reality.

"You can let go now, Cam."

I then realize I'm still holding on to him. I let go, embarrassed. "Sorry." I find Keefe smirking at me and I stick my tongue out at him. He does it back.

"We need to get you beautified!" Della suddenly exclaimed. Wait, is she talking about me?

"Oooh! I call her makeup!" Biana agreed.

"Honey, I think we have more import-" Alden was cut off from Della.

"Beauty is important. And we need to give her a bottle of Youth and those elixirs Elwin gave us for Cam. I promise it won't take long." Then Della looped her arm through mine and dragged me up the stairs, Biana trailing behind us clapping excitedly. I look back behind me and mouthed, _Help_.

"OW!" I yelp and tears sprang to me eyes. Della just pulled my hair _again._ How much can my poor scalp take from Della's evil hairbrush?

"Sorry, dear. It won't happen again." Well that was a lie. A big freaking lie. While Della was doing my hair Biana was doing my makeup. They turned my chair away from the mirror so I wouldn't see what I looked like till I was ' _totally beautified_ ' as Biana had put it. Finally Della was done doing my hair. She stepped back and examined her work.

"Cam you look gorgeous! That bottle of Youth we gave you really helped your complexion and hair," Della proclaimed, hands on her rosy cheeks. I tried to not let her words offend me. But they did, at least a little bit. Biana put the finishing touches on my makeup and went to stand my her mom.

"Cam you really are beautiful. Now for your outfit." Della left to go get it, leaving me alone with Biana.

"Dex likes you," I suddenly blurt. Biana startled and blushed.

"W-what? How do you know?"

"It's pretty obvious, the way he stares at you," I admit.

"Are y-" Right then Della came in, the outfit hanging over her arm.

"Here it is!"

They left me in the bathroom to put the dress on. What? A dress? Aw, man I HATE dresses. Oh, well. I sigh and put the dress on. Naturally, I get stuck about halfway into it. My arms are straight up I the air and I can't see a thing. Figures, since I have zero idea how to put a dress on.

"Umm, Della?" I call, my voice muffled from the fabric.

"Yes?"

"I, ah, need help please."

I hear the door open and heels clicking on the floor. Then I hear muffled laughter.

"It's not funny. I am in need of assistance and you laugh at me. What a way to boost my self-esteem," I say.

"Oh honey, I'll help." I hear Della click over to me. She pulls the dress all the way down and buttons it up in the back. She then turns me around to face the mirror. I gasp at the foreign girl in the mirror. I stare into teal eyes. I have eyeliner on. It's in the style called a cat eye. I have brown eye shadow on and red lipstick. I have light pink blush on, which compliments my cheek bones. On to my dress which is the same color as my eyes. It's strapless and stops at me knees. My simple brown hair is pulled back in a French braid.

"Oh, Della, Biana. Thank you so much for, err, _beautifying_ me."

"Anytime dear."

"Yeah, it was fun," Biana agreed. With one last look in the mirror I walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! All of you had REALLY good ideas. Now if you DON'T want to know what Cam's abilities are then don't read the A/N at the end of the chapter. If you DO want to know then read the A/N at the end of the chapter. Thank you all again and enjoy!**

 **Cam's POV**

I hate heels. I don't know what possessed me to say yes when Della offered them. I should've picked the flats. That's all that went through my mind as I went down the stairs. Why did I even have to be ' _beautified_ ' anyway. It's not like we're doing something special. _Maybe they want to celebrate me spraining an ankle_ , I think bitterly.

"Oh! Biana and I still have to get ready! I totally forgot," Della exclaimed halfway down the stairs. "We have to go back up, Cam. We'll hurry I promise."

I am _so_ not going back up those stairs. I gestured for them to go back up. "I'll just stay here and wait. Take all the time you need."

 **HALF-HOUR LATER**

Where the heck are they? I think. I've been sitting here forever. My butt's numb and my feet hurt. _Maybe I'll just close my eyes a minute. It's been a long day,_ I think tiredly. _Yeah sitting on the stairs is sooo tiring,_ another half of my brain retorts. _Oh, shut up._ My eyelids droop and I lean against the railing. Then I drift into a dreamless sleep.

I suddenly here a creak and my eyes snap open. Without thinking I jump up, forgetting I had heels on. I wobble and fall forward. Knocking into someone.

"Whoa, Stranger what a-" I hear before we both topple down the rest of the stairs. I land with a thud and groan, I open my eyes-to see icy blue ones staring at me. "What just happened?" Keefe asks, on top of me.

"Well, before I answer that I would really appreciate you getting off me," I say calmly. But inside I'm freaking out. I so hope he can't feel my embarrassment and horror that we just fell down the stairs together.

"Not before you tell me." Keefe whistles a tune I don't know and rest his head on his hand. I know he knows what happened. And he knows that I know. Then why wasn't he getting up?

"You know what happened. We fell down the stairs, idiot." He's a gorgeous idiot. Wait, what? We continue staring at each other.

"Can you get off now?" I ask.

Suddenly we hear someone clear their throat. We look up and see Fitz, Dex, and Sophie staring at us. I blush and push Keefe off me. Gosh, this is so awkward. I quickly stand but my foot falls sideways, making me off balance. Keefe reaches out to catch me but I shoo his hands away.

"I'm fine," I grumble shooting him a glare. He holds up his hands innocently and takes a step back.

"Sorry, we fell down the stairs," I tell the others, still slightly blushing. This is not happening.

"No, we did-" Keefe starts.

I punch him in the arm and hiss, "Not helping."

I plaster on a smile. I could tell they weren't convinced. Sophie was blushing, Dex was laughing, and Fitz was smirking at Keefe, holding up two thumbs up. Gods, I want to punch him. Just then Biana and Della came down the stairs, walking like experts in their heels. I grumble something unintelligible and fake a smile.

"Finally. We were wondering what was taking you so long," I say.

"Sorry, we had to pick out the right dress and then the dress Biana was wearing ripped so then we had to find _another_ dress and-" Biana cuts her mom off.

"They get the point, Mom."

"Right. Let's go outside," Della says excitedly.

I take in what they were wearing. Biana was wearing a black sparkly dress that stopped mid-calf and her hair was up in a bun. And Della switch her lavender dress out for a navy blue one that went all the way to the floor, her hair down around her shoulders. Sophie was wearing a red dress and her hair pinned back. They were really pretty.

"Why do we have to get all dressed up?" I ask, walking carefully.

"We are having an arenflare. **(Sorry if I spelled that wrong)** " Della explained. "Do you know what that is?"

I hesitantly nod, watching the others' faces. The only one who didn't look surprised was Della, who was walking toward Alden. When we met up with Alden he said, "I didn't know what was taking you so long. I was starting to wonder if the Neverseen caught you." Everyone laughed but I tensed up, remembering the strange woman's voice in my head. I guess Keefe noticed my change in moods because he glanced at me, frowning. I looked away and instead walked over to Dex, who was staring at Biana. I stifle a laugh and walk next to him.

"Hey," I say. He startles and looks at me. I grin and his face turns red.

"Hey."

"Can I sit next to you when we get out there?" I ask, gazing at the others. I stumble and latch onto Dex's hand, catching myself. "Sorry, Dex." He looks down at out hands and flushes. "No problem." I catch Keefe frowning at Dex and I's hands. I raise both my eyebrows at him, smirking. He glares and looks away. I shrug and slip my hand out of Dex's. I am so done with these heels. I stop and crouch to take them off. The others stop too but I gesture for them to go on.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"You sure?" Sophie asks. I nod. They head out and it's just me and these stupid shoes. I struggle for a minute but I eventually un-latch one and slip it off. I sigh and rub my already blistered heel. I start on the other one when I hear a voice.

"Such a shame. Those shoes really matched your outfit." It was the woman's voice from my head. But this time, it was coming from this room. I quickly take off the other heel and stand up.

"Where are you?" I call. I spun in a slow circle, searching the room. My throat clenched and my breathing became jagged. "S-show yourself." I silently curse myself for stuttering.

"Now why would I do that?" The Voice said calmly.

"So I c-can see you," I answer. I feel terribly exposed in this huge room. My heart beat wildly in my chest and I was sure the woman could hear it.

"No, no. I'll hide for a bit longer, I love seeing you frightened. It brings me joy." Something was wrong with her voice. It started to get lower, like a man's.

"Why are you here?" I cry out, my voice echoing. There was no answer. In the corner of my eye I see a black cloak. I whip around and stand face to face with a person. On it's sleeve was an eye. The symbol of the Neverseen. I stare up into the face of the cloak, but I didn't see anything, only darkness. it reached out it's hands and slowly came toward me. I was paralyzed with fear and shook uncontrollably.

"I'm here to take you home."

Then I screamed.

 **OOOOOOKKKKKKKK IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW CAM'S ABILITIES THEN DON'T READ ANY FURTHER! IF YOU DO, THEN READ ON.**

 **So Cam's abilities are going to be Pyrokinesis (did I spell that right?) Guster, Telepath, and Mesmer. Thank you all sooooooo much for reviewing and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'M BBAAAACCCKKKKK_! DID YOU MIIS ME? HUH, HUH HUH?! ok anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and ENJOY! I also have a question. Do you think it should be Dex/Cam or Keefe/Cam? I want Keefe but Dex... AAARRRGGGHHHH! I can't decide, so review an answer and tell me what to do because I have no clue. Oh my balls im a poet and I don't even no it.**

**Cam's POV**

The man lunges for me but I manage to duck. I sprint to the other side of the room, dodging chairs and tables. On the way I grab one of my shoes. I turn around to find the Neverseen agent brandishing a sword.

"A sword? Really? What is this, the medieval ages?" I taunt. He stalks toward me and I back up. My back hits something hard, and I realize I backed up into a table. All of sudden I hear banging. I look to my right to see Alden, Della, and the others banging on the big glass doors. I glance at the agent to find his hand outstretched in the direction of the doors. It dawned on me that he's a Guster. Well, this just went from bad to I'm dead. I don't have an ability, and I am certainly not and elf. I'm a fangirl with a non-existing social life. His sword vanished, and was now replaced with a throwing star.

"Oh, are you freaking kidding me?" I cry, gesturing to the weapon. "That is so unfair! You get weapon that slices people and all I get is a high heel! The only damage I'll do is to my own self-esteem."

Before he could throw his blade the front door opened, revealing two silhouettes.

"No!" I hear Sophie shout, her voice muffled. "Get out of there!"

I look back at the door and make out long auburn hair on the shorter elf, and blonde hair on the taller one. With a start I realize it was Grady and Edaline, Sophie's adoptive parents. They step into the room, taking in the scene. With my focus elsewhere the Neverseen agent throws his star. I duck too late and one of the blades cuts deeply into my cheek. The blow surprises me and I fall to my knees, hitting my head on the glass table. I hear a crack but it sounds far away. I drop the rest of the way to the ground, my head pounding. I feel blood slip down my cheek from my cut. Black spots dance across my vision and I barely see Grady pull out something shiny. Was that a melder?

He says something but the ringing in my ears drowned his voice out. Grady aims the melder at my attacker, his finger on the trigger. Then the black spots overtake my vision and I dive into unconsciousness.

The first thing I think about is how hungry I am. I mean, I don't remember the last time I ate. I don't think I ate that popcorn I made back at home. Home. Oh, crap, _home._ I bet Mom's freaking out. My eyes pop open and I quickly sit up, but groan when a sharp pain erupts in my brain.

"Hold on there, Cam, you took quite the fall," I hear a male's voice say.

"Elwin?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go home. I can't possibly stay here. I'm not an elf. I'm hu-uuggghhh," I end in another groan, cradling my head.

"Here, drink this." Elwin hands me a bottle with clear liquid inside. I hesitantly raise it to my lips and drink. I gag at the salty taste and nearly spit it out. I manage to swallow it and hand the now empty bottle back to Elwin.

"I really hated that," I tell him.

He chuckles. "Most people do."

Suddenly memories of what happened came back to me and I gasp. "Is everybody ok? I mean, was that Neverseen dude defeated?"

Elwin frowned. "Well, no. When Grady shot at him he light-leaped away. Everyone's fine, well except you. But you only have a cut and a slight concussion." My hand reaches up to touch my cheek. I feel a bandage covering it and look questionably at Elwin.

"You might have a scar there for a couple weeks. That throwing star really got you." Elwin ran a hand through his already wild hair. "You feel good enough for visitors?"

Honestly? Everything hurt, but I nodded anyways. I quickly scanned my surroundings to see I was in a bedroom. I really fancy one too. I need to tell Alden I need to go home. I don't belong here. But right then the door opened.

 **Ok I know this is a little short but I've got to go to bed. I have church tomorrow. Love you guys and don't forget to review. TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for leaving you with a crappy chapter yesterday. ENJOY!**

 **Cam's POV**

Everyone came rushing into the room. Sophie, Biana, Dex, Keefe, and Fitz crowded around the bed.

"Are you okay?" Biana asks. Her teal eyes were filled with concern. I nod. Her and Sophie sat with me on the bed. Fitz, Dex, and Keefe perched on the edge of it. Elwin was talking to Grady and Edaline, while Alden was trying to contact The Council.

"Uh, Cam, the others and I have to tell you something," Sophie suddenly says. I look at her and gesture for her to continue. "Uh..I know you probably think that you don't belong here but, we figured out that you actually _are_ an elf. A special one at that too."

"And how do you figure that?" I ask. I play along to see what she has to say. I know I don't belong here. I'm a human. A fangirl. I don't belong in the elven world. But Sophie and the others somehow think that I _do_ belong. It's sweet how they want me here though. I never had friends.

"Well, we think you're a Project, like me. But, you aren't The Black Swan's. I think you're the Neverseen's." The whole room suddenly silenced. I felt myself pale and I grabbed hold on the nearest thing, which turned out to be Keefe's arm. I lean against him and peer at Sophie's face.

"Tell me you're wrong," I whisper. I can tell she wishes it weren't true, but she shakes her head anyway. I'm not an elf. I don't want to leave my family like Sophie did. And I especially don't want to be an evil group's creation. I feel Keefe grab my hand and squeeze it. I should have been embarrassed by the gesture, happy even. I didn't feel any of that. I came to the conclusion that I needed to get out. Out of this room, this house. I needed fresh air. I slip my hand out of Keefe's and get up. The others ask me where I was going but I don't answer. I run out of the house, down one of the many paths. My mind couldn't decide which emotion for my body to feel. So I felt every one of the negative ones. Anger, confusion, fear, sadness.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, but now I find myself by a lake. All of a sudden I had the urge to cry. Tears came to my eyes and flowed down my face. I crumpled to the sand and sobbed. I don't want to be someone's puppet. All I wanted to be is a normal teenage girl who read about elves and not actually be one. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear footsteps. I look up through tear-filled eyes and wet lenses to find Keefe walking towards me. I don't want him to see me like this but I didn't have the strength to stop the tears. He came and sat down next to me.

"I know how you feel," He says quietly. "When I found out my mom was part of the Neverseen I went home and cried in the shower."

I don't answer him. Instead I sniffle and wipe the tears on my face, but they were quickly replaced with new ones.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I don't usually cry."

Without answering Keefe wraps his arms around me and I bawl into his chest. His arms tighten and I feel his head rest on mine.

"It's going to be alright," he murmurs into my hair."Trust me. You're going to be okay."

Neither of us realize Sophie and the others watching us through the window. And none of us realize one of the shadows in the woods smile evilly.

 **Ok I know this is kind of short and I apologize for that. I might post the first chapter of a new story later on. TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 13

**am so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I was busy** **with** **my other story. So I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Keefe's POV**

Her hair smelled like vanilla. I could feel the wetness from her tears soak through my shirt but I don't care. With Cam in my arms, I had the urge to protect her. Without realizing I start to rock back and forth slowly. Cam's sobs slowly turn to sniffles. I know how she feels. After a while she lifts her head.

"I'm sorry," she says again. She taps at the wet spot on my chest.

"Don't be."

She looks into my eyes. I wipe the tears off her cheeks. She leans into my hand and closes her eyes. I rest my forehead on hers. She opens her teal eyes in surprise. Without thinking I lift her chin. Her eyes widen. I smirk and lean in. My lips touch hers. Her lips are salty from her tears. I close my eyes and feel her kiss me back. She pulls away and stares at me. I gaze into her eyes and get an idea.

"Can you swim?" I whisper.

"Yeah, why?"

I glance at the lake and back at her. In one swift motion I stand and pick her up. I playfully sling her over my shoulder and start running towards the lake.

"Keefe!" she screams. I feel her lightly pound my back. She laughs and it's music to my ears. I kick off my shoes and jump in. When I surface I don't see Cam. I call out her name but don't get an answer. I feel my heart beat faster in my chest. I take a deep breath and try to think. What if she's dead? Wait, no don't think that, I chide myself. I suddenly feel something jump on my back. With a smile I realize it's Cam. I start to run deeper into the water. It reached my chest when I stopped. Cam slips off and wades in front of me.

"I'm going to pay you back for bringing me in here," she tells me. There's a glint in her eyes that I know well. Heck, I see it everyday in the mirror.

"And how are you going to do that?" I ask her. I bounce up and down slightly in the water. The lake was really warm today.

"By doing THIS!" Cam grabs my shoulders and forces me underwater. I come up spluttering and gasping. I find Cam laughing. I smile and swim underwater. I swim up behind her and grab her around the waist. She shrieks and spins in my arms. Her glasses are wet and slipping off her nose. She keeps pushing them up by the middle. I find this adorable. Finally she takes them off and throw them to shore. Apparently her makeup is waterproof because it is still on. I hold her close and she smiles.

"You know," Cam starts. "I like you better without my glasses on."

"Why's that?" I say. I gaze into her face.

"Because I don't need stupid glasses to see that you're there. And always will be."

"Wow, that was deep. You should be, like, a poet or something."

She throws her head back and laughs. She punches me lightly in the arm.

"I've been thinking," I say.

"Well that's dangerous."

I ignore her. "I think we should give that first kiss another try."

Without answering Cam kisses me. She wraps her arms around my neck and leans in. My heart pounds in my chest and I smile through the kiss. I finally break it and smirk at her.

"That was probably the best kiss I ever had," I announce.

"Oh, so you've kissed other girls before me?" Cam asks. Uh, oh. Dangerous territory.

"No?" I answer her. Cam smiles and shakes her head.

"Keefe Sencen, you are too much."

"You still love me though." I run my hand through my hair and glance at her. She staring into the woods.

"Right?" I ask a little nervously. She doesn't answer. Instead she grabs my hand and paddles to shore.

"What are we doing?" I follow her.

"There's something in the woods." She picks up her glasses and slips them on. My pulse quickens and I quickly catch up to her.

"I don't think it's nothing dangerous," she assures me.

Neither of us knew right then how wrong she was.

 **KKKKKIIIIISSSSEEESSSS!** **I hoped you peoples like this chapter. Honestly, it didn't take that long to write. Imma going to try to update later, TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Heeeellllooooooo! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy with family. I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Cam's POV**

Our last kiss was still lingering on my lips. I was unbelievably happy when Keefe kissed me. Like, I think I was glowing. We were still soaking wet and we left footprints everywhere we went. Keefe slipped on his shoes before we left and now they were making squeaking noises. Apparently my annoyance appeared on my face and Keefe finally took them off, stashing them in a nearby bush. He grabbed my hand again and we continued walking.

"What exactly did you see?" Keefe asks me.

"I saw something black. Like, pitch black," I answer. I look around for...it. I hear a twig snap off to my left and I whip my head to the sound. I step closer to Keefe and he tightens his grip on my hand. I hesitantly walk towards the sound. Suddenly maniacal laughter fills my ears. I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It seemed like it was everywhere. Birds take flight from the laughter and I wish I could go with them. Something was going to go terribly wrong. I can feel it. Keefe pulls me to his side, holding me close. I didn't have anything to fight with on me. I glance around for a stick or something. My search was cut short when several black...things surround us. I scream in surprise and fear. One takes out a melder and aims it at us.

The laughter suddenly stops. A figure materializes out of the shadows and strides toward us. Keefe puts his arm protectively around me. In different circumstances, I would be ecstatic. But this isn't normal circumstances. My throat clenches and my heart is about to jump out of my chest. I feel my face pale when I realize that these people are part of the Neverseen. The eye symbol on their sleeves gave them away. The person stops a few feet away from us and I swear it smiled. A chill creeps down my spine and I shiver. But it wasn't because of me being wet, it was because this person seems familiar. I feel like I should know who it is.

The group of agents slowly closed in around Keefe, the (obviously) leader of the group, and me, forming a ring. The leader lifts his hands to his hood and grasp the fabric. Pulling the hood down he smiles. Half of his face was severely scarred. Once, it was horribly burned. With a start, I realize this is Brant. He was Jolie's fiancée before she died.. He laughs when he sees me clinging to Keefe. I tense. I wanted to run, but I knew I could never outrun a blast from a melder. I sneak a glance at Keefe to find his face empty of emotion. Then I gaze around the circle, looking for an opening.

I don't find anything so I return my gaze to Brant. He's staring at me expectantly. He's obviously waiting for something, but I don't know what. I look behind me to see if he's staring at someone else. But no. He's looking at me.

"What?" I say hesitantly.

"You don't remember me?" Brant asks, incredulous.

"Uh, no. Am I supposed to?" I say.

"I guess not. You've grown, though." Brant walks a little closer and Keefe and I step back. The agents behind us surge forward, but Brant shoos them back.

"Yo-you know her?" Keefe asks. I see him look at me, but I stare straight at Brant. A memory surfaces in my mind and I gasp. Then everything goes black.

 **IN** **THE** **MEMORY**

 _"Mommy, mommy!" Four year old Cam yells. Her brown hair swings into her face and she hastily pushes it away._

 _"Mommy, I need to hide from Uncle Brant. You have to tell me a hiding place," Cam continues._

 _A young woman turns around from writing something. Her blonde hair is pinned in an elegant up-do. She smiles at her daughter._

 _"Why do you need to hide from your uncle?"_

 _Cam sighs like the answer was obvious. "Because we are playing hide and seek."_

 _Suddenly there was loud stomping and a teen Brant (without the scars) appears in the doorway. Cam squeaks and darts behind her mother._

 _"Cam!" he sings. His gaze goes to his sister, who's serving as Cam's hiding place. He winks and pretends to look around the room. "Cam, where are yooooou?"_

 _He looks under the leather couch. "Nope. Not there."_

 _He then proceeds to search behind a chair. "She isn't there either."_

 _Cam bursts into giggles. She hugs her mother's leg and peeks around her. She quickly pulls back when Brant looks her way. He smiles and starts to tiptoe over to her._

 _"I guess I'll look...HERE!" Brant grabs Cam and spins her around. Cam squeals and laughs. Brant stops spinning and sets Cam down. The four year old wobbles and falls on her bottom. She giggles and looks adoringly at her uncle. Brant laughs and that's when Jolie walks in, grinning at the sight of her fiancée and soon to be niece._

 **...**

I wake up on the ground. I find Keefe standing protectively over me. I scramble to my feet and sway a little from the blood rushing to my head. Keefe grabs my elbow and steadies me. I shake him off and walk towards Brant. He smirks. He waves off some of the Neverseen agents who rushed forward. He meets me in the middle of the circle.

"So you remember." It wasn't really a question. I search his face to find the teenager in my memory. My heart aches when there isn't a trace of the old silliness on his scarred face.

"Why are you here?" I whisper. In the corner of my eye I see Keefe start towards us but I hold out my hand. He reluctantly stops. Brant face twists into a horrible grin. He grabs my arm and signals for two other Neverseen agents to grab Keefe. I don't dare to fight my. . . uncle. I know he is a pyrokinetic and I don't want to shed any blood. I remember the woman in the memory. My mother.

"I'm here to take back what's mine."

 **I am so sorry I didn't update earlier. I had a really bad headache and was nauseous. TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Falling for Fire

**Well...i'm ashamed. I haven't updated this in...let me check...*_*...a llllooooonnngggg time. *nervous laugh* sorry. Anyway, here it is! the update! ENJOY! Oh, and when I said that Cam's ability are going to be Pyrokinesis, Guster, Telepath, and Mesmer, I'm going to change that. Now it's going to be Pyrokinesis and Mesmer. Also, I'm going to start naming my chapters. I know it's kind of weird starting here but...haters gonna hate:)**

 **Cam's POV**

"How are you my uncle if I'm a project?" I ask Brant, trying to shake off his hand.

"Well, you see, _someone_ had to have you. And when you were born we gave you to a human wife. We in-planted fake memories of you into her and your father's brain. We made them think you were actually theirs." Brant smirks down at me and tightens his grip on my arm.

"Let's move! Agent 28, bring the boy to me. The rest of you, report back to our base, and remember to alert our leader that we have Project Phoenix," Brant barks.

Project Phoenix? What type of name is that? And I asked just that.

"All will be explained," was my answer.

Keefe and Agent 28 arrive beside me with nothing more than a whisper of the agent's black cloak. Immediately when the agent backed away, Keefe grabbed onto my hand, clutching it like it was the only thing keeping me here. Brant's hand on my arm becomes warmer by the second. He takes out his pathfinder and holds it up to the light. He smiles his creepy smile down at us and pulls us into the light.

I hate light leaping. And now that my super disturbing uncle just kidnapped us, it isn't helping my feelings toward it. I try to wench my arm from my uncle's grasp but he holds tight.

"Stop it," he hisses.

His hand heats up to uncomfortable temperatures and I stop, wishing he would just cool down. **(** **( I had to...:))** Before Keefe and I can inspect our surroundings, someone blindfolds us from behind. Brant lets go of my arm and one part of me misses it. Some unknown part.

"Hey!" Keefe complains.

I feel him start to struggle against our captors. With some difficulty I calm him down.

"Keefe. Your fine. Just stop struggling. It's fine, your fine."

I hear Brant laugh his wheezy laugh. "Yes. Listen to your girlfriend. We don't want anybody getting...hurt."

Reluctantly, I can tell, Keefe settles down. I start to push up my glasses but, again, some hidden people restraint us.

"What the heck, Brant?! You know we aren't strong enough to fight you, so why are are you tying us up?" I exclaim.

Before he could answer, a new voice reaches my ears.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a female voice purrs.

For a terrifying second I thought it was the voice from my head, the one that haunts my dreams. But no, this one's unfamiliar.

I hear some rustling from where Brant is standing and I come to the conclusion that he's bowing.

"How are you this evening, Lady Gisela?" Brant's voice rings out in the silence followed afterward. I feel Keefe stiffen beside me and with a lot of struggles, I grab his hand. He shakes my hand away, and I let go, hurt.

Lady Gisela's laugh sounds from right behind me.

"Did my dear son reject you? Poor, Cam," she says.

"I'm not your son!" Keefe yells.

"Sorry to tell you, Keefe, your my son whether you like it or not."

"Lady Gisela," Brant starts, "our leader wants to see the Project. Maybe you can see them la-"

"Shut up! If I remember correctly, your not the boss here, and I want you gone. You are dismissed," Lady Gisela orders.

I can sense Brant wanting to protest but he holds back. When he passes me he whispers in my ear.

"I'll see you soon."

I shiver from the menace in his voice. Lady Gisela takes my just-put-on blindfold. I blink from the light and get a good look at Keefe's mom. Her blonde hair is down and over one shoulder. She's wearing a dark blue dress that makes my teal one look ugly compared to it. She slips off Keefe's and steps back when he lunges toward her. Something seems to hold him back and he stops mid-lunge.

"What do you want?" he growls at his mother.

"Well, it's obvious what I want. I want your girlfriend. Whatever happened to Sophie?" Lady Gisela asks, so obviously changing the subject.

"Fitz took her," was his simple answer.

Now, that confused me. Does he still want her? Or does he like me? I mean, he _was_ the one who kissed me. I shake my head to rid the thoughts and look around. We're in a really ugly house that's the size of my bedroom in the human world. Everything was made out of metal. Metal walls, metal chairs. Even a metal ceiling.

"Aw, that's too bad. I liked her, she was very...powerful." Lady Gisela smiles and a chill crawls down my back.

"Don't talk about Sophie like that," Keefe snaps.

"That's no way to talk to your mother," Lady Gisela snaps back.

I tune them out when the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone's here. I crane my neck and look behind me but nobody's there. I slide my eyes over to Keefe and his mom to se if they notice the strange presence. I feel a breeze blow past only me. I whip around so fast I trip over my feet. Finally, Lady Gisela sees my slightly frightened state and smirks. She looks behind me and gives a barely perceptible nod. Before I could ask what she was doing someone covers me mouth with their hand. My eyes widen and I start to struggle against my bounds. A person materializes behind me and if I could see the person would look just like my dad. He holds a syringe filled with clear liquid.

I fix me eyes on it and my scream was muffles the strange man's hand. Is he going to kill me?!

"What are you doing to her?" Keefe shouts and starts toward me but some other person grabs hold of him. The man has a red hair and deep blue eyes. He doesn't look any older than eighteen. He glances at me when he holds another syringe identical to the one inches from my own neck up to Keefe's. I kick my captor and he grunts, but doesn't let go. Through all of this Keefe's mom watches us struggle, amused. Hatred towards her courses through my veins and my whole body starts to heat up. Lady Gisela sees this and a flash of panic crosses her face.

"Put her out, put her out!" she screams at my captor.

Flames start to crawl up my legs and I try to shake them away. What's happening?! Why aren't they burning me? My thoughts were cut short when the needle plunges into a vein in my neck. Keefe's scream for me sounds faraway. As I begin to sway the man holding me lets go. With one look at Keefe I dive into a sea of darkness.


	15. SORRY!

**Please. Dont hate me. I honestly dont know what the story line for this story was. So, guys I'm super duper sorry, but this story is discontinued. Thanks for reading up until this point and I really hate doing this.**


End file.
